Locked In
by BHL14
Summary: AU In which Kurt and Blaine have never met. Post High School – NYC!Kurt & Blaine. They both meet by unusual circumstance whilst going about their everyday lives. Unfortunately they are caught in a shop lock in for 24 hours. Will this time together ignite some sparks or will they go their separate ways on breakout? Rated M for Language. Adult Content may follow in later chapters.
1. Got Milk?

Hey everyone I'm Beth and this is my first fic.

Please be nice :) This is this first chapter and reviews would be amazing!

If I get a good response I will think of updating very soon...love love xxx

Disclaimer: Kurt, Blaine and Glee are the property of FOX and it's respected writers. All rights to them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Got Milk?**

New York was all they thought about in McKinley. The bright lights which lit up Broadway drew them like moths to a flame and now they were finally here; nothing would stop them from living their dreams. Both of them had made it into NYADA and were juggling lectures with part time work to afford their snug abode. Freshman year had flown by and Kurt and Rachel were well established with the NYC life after living in student halls during the semesters. It was now Christmas break and already Kurt was beginning to rethink his choice of roommate for his Sophomore year.

"RACHEL?!", shouted Kurt from the kitchen of their small but very cosy town house apartment.

"Yes sweetie?", Rachel replied as she strolled out of the bathroom and into the main living area wrapped in a dressing gown and towel drying her hair.

"Did you drink all of my low fat milk? You know I need my daily banana and strawberry smoothie or I can't function!".

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Rachel mumbled while grabbing her half full glass of the liquid in question perched on the coffee table beside her. She slunk passed a very pissed off looking Kurt, complete with full on bitch glare and pinched lips with hands placed on slim hips.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!". The slamming of the bedroom door and the sudden blare of Defying Gravity made Kurt's left eye twitch in anger. He turned towards the front door and grabbed his vintage, well won on eBay, Vivienne Westwood trench coat off the back of the couch. He reached for his McQueen scarf, car keys and wallet and unlocked the front door. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! TRUST ME THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES WHEN I GET BACK FROM THE GROCERY STORE. YOU BETTER HIDE YOUR REINDEER JUMPERS HOBBIT!". With that Kurt slammed the door to the apartment.

* * *

Blaine loved December mornings, cold enough so you could see your breath in the air with every exhale. He was making his way to the store near his newly rented apartment along with his college roommate Sam for the daily coffee run. It was just before 10 am; the wide streets lined with trees, trimmed with lights gave him that warm fuzzy feeling inside. He took a left and continued towards Tilly's Deli & Grocery. In his own little world, Blaine hummed along to the latest Katy Perry song blasting from his ear buds attached to his pink iPod and strode across the parking lot towards the entrance of the shop. Suddenly he heard a harsh screech coming from beside him and looked to see a black SUV pulled up about a foot away. He recoiled while clutching his chest to steady his breathing, staring at the shiny bonnet of the car he could have been imbedded in.

_Shit._

"Hey!" Blaine's head snapped up and locked eyes with the beautiful stranger who was hanging out of the drivers' side window. He quickly removed the ear buds which were still pumping out music.

"What? I'm so sorry I..." he was cut off by the angry driver which was in the process of removing himself from the car.

"Yes, you should be sorry! You could have been killed, watch where you are walking next time you ass!".

Blaine mumbled another obscenity, heart still racing from the shock of the near death experience. Cheeks turning red and shaking his head with shame and embarrassment he watched the other man enter the store.

_Your first week in New York and you already have a death wish. You are not in the quiet country bumpkin streets of Ohio anymore...and he was hot... idiot!_

He ran a hand through his gelled hair and let out an elongated sigh of relief. He stepped up onto the pavement of the parking lot and entered the store while reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet. In the haze of what had just happened in the parking lot, Blaine didn't spot the hand written sign stuck to the shop front window which read:

_Sorry for the inconvenience._

_This store will be closed at 10:00am today._

_Store will be open again tomorrow at 10:00am and return to regular hours._

* * *

There was barely any customers in the building. All seemed very quiet but Blaine thought nothing of it, he weaved his way through the aisles and past the delicatessen counter towards the back of the store where the fresh coffee machine was located. He reached to grab a cup that was stacked to the right but someone caught his eye. He saw the young man who shouted at him in the parking lot. He glanced at the porcelain skinned, slim, smartly dressed individual that was located by the chilled section. He finished pouring his coffee and decided to go over and apologize again for what happened minutes earlier. _Courage, Blaine._

Blaine cleared his throat and approached the man with a wide, toothy smile. The man slowly turned around to face Blaine with arms crossed in front of his chest, eye brow raised, sporting his signature bitch glare he had used on Rachel earlier that morning. Yes, he was still seething. With one hip stuck out and foot tapping impatiently he saw the face of the short ass leprechaun he nearly flattened in the car park; plastered across it a billion watt grin which he wanted to smack off.

"Can I help you?" Kurt offered to the man standing next to him with an eye roll and a sigh.

Still the optimistic gentleman he had been brought up to be, Blaine offered his hand to the other man. "Hey, I'm Blaine. I just wanted to apologise again for what happened outside. I didn't see you pulling in and I wasn't exactly paying attention so yeah..."

With a total look of confusion on his face Kurt refused Blaine's hand and every word that followed dripped with distain and sarcasm. "Yeah, you are lucky I have perfect vision. Squirts like you shouldn't be walking around without a parent or guardian. You could have been wedged in my tyres and I just had the paintwork re-done".

Shocked by the reply, Blaine snapped his hand back and stared at the other man wide eyed. "I'm not that short! Give me a break, I came over to say sorry and you are throwing it back in my face!".

Kurt turned away from Blaine and reached into the fridge to retrieve a carton of low fat milk. "I'd love to stay and chat Bland but I am extremely busy. Next time you want to speak to someone try investing in a step ladder, that way you won't be mistaken for a five year old. Later, short stack".

Striding off towards the front of the store, Kurt left in his wake a very confused and offended Blaine. Walking past the delicatessen counter he heard the young man shout after him. "IT'S BLAINE!". With another impressive eye roll and shake of his head Kurt stuck his middle finger up in the air behind him and continued walking towards the check out desk.

_What a rude sonofa..._

Suddenly, a low thump sounded as the large industrial sized overhead lights faded which left the two young men standing in complete darkness. There was very little light coming in through the windows of the store. Both men were rooted to the spot where they were standing. Kurt placed the carton of milk into the counter and whipped round to the sound of the most high pitched scream he had ever heard in his life. Kurt knew his voice was high, but that was a whole different ball game.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Blaine dropped his coffee and darted towards the front of the store, flailing past a very fed up looking Kurt leaning up against the counter, arms folded, narrowed eyes following the miniature thrashing idiot that was skidding past him. He huffed out a breath and lifted his eyes to the heavens. _If there is a God, give me fucking strength._

He looked back to Blaine who was trying to find a store owner who might have had an idea of what was happening in this situation. The curly hair buffoon was muttering to himself about end times and a possible second coming while searching the building for another form of life. Blaine headed into the back room and returned shortly to the front of the store where Kurt was standing pale faced and with a look of exhaustion.

"You finished? You do know it may only be a power cut and they have gone to fix it?"

"Sorry I'm just not very good with the dark alright?! Kinda caught me by surprise!" snapped Blaine, arms flailing to his sides almost catching Kurt across the face with a hand.

"WOAH! Relax...Jeez! How old are you really? Looks like you are related to the Who's and have a phobia of night-time"

"Well, a certain abusive individual recently stated I was five so fuc..."

Hands raised in front of Blaine's face to try and diffuse the situation Kurt cut him off; "...Wow, okay that's enough! You go calm yourself down and I'll go check the doors". Blaine slumped against the counter and slid to the floor in a heap watching as the other man walked away. Kurt reached the doors and placed his delicate hand on the handle, he tugged at the structure and caught his breath as he realised that it wasn't moving. He grabbed at the door again with both hands and shook it fiercely back and forth before finally giving up. _What the hell is going on?_

He turned and started to walk towards the general direction of the person he sadly was sharing the same oxygen with when again, he could hear the familiar high pitched, girly scream. "Oh for fuck sake", he mumbled as he slumped his head in his hands and jogged towards the counter where he left the shrieking idiot. When he approached the other man, he found him sitting on the floor clutching at his knees and holding a piece of ripped paper.

"Can you please explain to me why you are wailing like a dying cat again?"

Through gasps of breath Blaine held out the crumpled bit of paper in his hands. "I...I...I just found this taped to the front of the counter".

Kurt looked at Blaine with a disconcerting glare and took the offered item out of the outstretched hand. He un crumbled it and began to read the scribbled lettering that decorated the page. The paper dropped from his grasp and fluttered down next to the hyperventilating pocket-sized dwarf that was sitting in-front of him. His eyes widened when the sudden realisation of those written words hit him smack in the face like an iced slushy from the high school years...

_FUCK!  
_

* * *

I hope you guys have liked the story so far.

Reviews/Comment would be amazing...let me know what you think?

Beth xxx


	2. No Signal

Hey everyone!

I've been on a bit of a roll today due to the excitement of posting this fic :D

The response I have had so far has been absolutely amazing. THANK YOU!

So here is the second chapter...I will continue writing over this weekend and get a new chapter up ASAP.

Disclaimer: Kurt, Blaine, Glee etc. is the property of FOX and it's respective writers. (If I owned Glee there would be Klisses and Klex in every episode...Hastag: Wanky) LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Signal**

**"**Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod!" muttered Blaine while rocking back and forth slumped by the counter.

"BLANCHE, shut your mouth!".

Blaine froze and sunk his head down to his knees at the sudden outburst of the still anonymous person whom he was sitting in front of. The stinging at the back of his eyes became overwhelming and he felt his them glaze over with tears. His breathing became deep and stuttered as he began to cry into his arms which were still clutching at his knees.

Totally unaware of the broken boy on the floor, Kurt began to search the stock rooms and staff room for any sign of an employee. There was no one. Kurt made his way back to the front of the shop and walked from behind the counter.

"I've checked everywhere, there is no one here besides us Mr. Stumpy"

Blaine looked up and huffed out a breath of annoyance, his tear streaked face turned towards Kurt. Frustration and anger bubbled inside him, he was stuck in this stupid shop, for twenty four hours with the most annoying person he had ever met. If this random dude thought he could treat him like this for any longer then he was mistaken.

"Are you crying?" chuckled Kurt with a tinge of ridicule when he spotted the other man's distress.

Blaine's breathing rate heightened, he squeezed his sore, wet eyes shut and snapped. Opening his eyes and scrambling up of the floor Blaine decided to give this guy a piece of his mind. His face only mere inches from Kurt's; Blaine began to vent his annoyance to the man that was stood in front of him.

"You know what?! I don't know who you think you are that gives you the right to treat a person like this! I am absolutely petrified, not only because I am a little bit nervous of the dark but obviously from this notice; it looks like we are stuck in this place for TWENTY FOUR HOURS! I am sorry about what happened earlier and I have apologised numerous times and yet you still treat me like shit! Just knowing I have to be locked in here with you drives me insane! Just stay away from me!"

Blaine pushed past Kurt and stumbled into the back room of the shop, hands held over his mouth muffling the soft sobs that were now escaping past his lips. Kurt's eyes followed the man as he walked off, a sudden wave of guilt swept over him as he could make out the sobs that echoed around the empty store. He scanned the surroundings and decided to sit down in the spot where Blaine previously was, sliding down the counter Kurt tucked his knees into his chest and began to process what had happened that morning. Pulling out his phone from his tight jeans, Kurt unlocked the screen and began dialling Rachel's number. Pressing the call button only brought up a server message stating that no signal was being received. He sighed and ended the phone call, the bright screen flashed 10:30 am.

_This going to be a long twenty four hours_

* * *

"Where the hell is he?", Rachel mumbled to herself, glancing at her watch. It had been over two hours since he had left for the grocery store and there was still no sign of him. She got up from the sofa in the living room and strode into her bedroom, she picked up her phone from her bed side table and unlocked it. No missed calls or texts were logged. She opened up a new message and began to type;

_Hey Kurt, I know I drank your milk but surely this doesn't justify a 2 hour bitch fit. Call or text me as soon as you can, stay safe. By the way, isn't your date tonight? R x_

Rachel pressed the send button and walked back towards the living room. The Barbra Streisand Story on E! was starting very soon and Rachel never missed a re-run.

* * *

"Yo dude! I tried calling you a few times but it keeps going to answer machine. Ring or text as soon as you get this? Pick us up some beers bro if you got your ID. Later"

Sam ended the call and restarted the Mario game he had been playing on the Wii. He was not going to let Blaine live this down if he ended up hooking up with someone in their first week in NYC. He will find out soon enough though; he had other things to worry about...like beating Blaine's high score in Mario Kart.

_Gay boys not being able to play video games? My ass!_

* * *

Kurt stirred from his sleep, when had he dropped off? He looked around and saw the familiar sight of aisles and food counters, everything seemed very calm and quiet; the only sound he could hear was the low hum of the fridges and a soft low breathing from the back room. _Shit. _He had totally forgot that Blaine was in there. Picking up his phone from beside him he pressed a button and the digital clock flashed 12:30pm. Only a few hours had passed since he had been verbally abused by what he thought was quite a handsome stranger. He knew he deserved what he got, he did take the morning's aggravation out on him. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his bladder as he started to push himself off the cold marble flooring. His clothes were going to be a wreck after all this. He headed towards the staff room, there he saw the other man curled up on a small, worn, brown leather sofa. The man looked so peaceful in comparison to the mad outburst that Kurt was lucky enough to have had the full brunt of earlier.

Kurt's eyes skimmed over the sleeping person; his coat draped over himself like a blanket and his toes wriggled in the black socks that he was wearing. One of the man's arms had dropped and his hand was now wedged inside one of the removed leather high ankle boots. The soft breathing continued and Kurt swore he could hear a little light snore escape the man's lips. He bit back a small chuckle at the sight.

_He's quite cute..._

Kurt turned away and walked through the door at the rear of the supposed staff room. He trudged into the stock room and went in search of the bathroom facilities. Muddled boxes and bags were stacked on shelves in no particular order. His search was finally successful when he reached the toilet at the far end of the ware house; the cold room had no mercy from the December weather, Kurt pulled his jacket around his torso tighter and entered the wash room.

* * *

Blaine felt a draft on his feet, he jolted awake from the sudden breeze of cold air. He snuggled down even more into his jacket and glanced around the empty room. He wondered how Kurt was, but confused as to why. Kurt totally deserved to be knocked down from his high horse; ever since they met in the parking lot earlier that day all he had been was rude. Blaine thought about what would come of this twenty four hour lock in, it would be a miracle if they made it through the night without a physical altercation;

_I wouldn't mind a physical altercation with that ass, those jeans should be illegal..._

"Oh my god get your mind out of the gutter" Blaine scolded himself.

_He is cute though..._

He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind. At the sound of quiet footsteps he noticed that the door near the couch was left ajar and walking towards the staff room from the warehouse was Kurt. Blaine pushed himself up into a seated position as the other man came to a halt at the door way upon noticing that Blaine was awake. Blaine removed his one hand from the boot that had somehow attached itself to him during his cat nap and shyly ran a hand through his unruly tight curls.

_Smooth Blaine, real smooth._

Blaine huffed out a stuttered, nervous laugh and locked his warm honey coloured eyes with ocean blue orbs. His breath caught in his throat. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey..."

"Hey, I didn't mean to disturb you while you were sleeping"

Blaine gave Kurt a coy smile; "It's okay I was just waking up any way, need to use the rest room. You found it I guess?"

"Yes I did, it's straight through the warehouse right at the back" Kurt instructed returning a small smile.

"Thank you, excuse me"

Blaine rose up off the sofa and manoeuvred his way around the man that was standing in the door way. The way Blaine staggered towards the bathroom with sleepy eyes looked _so adorable! _Kurt also noticed how Blaine's hair was sticking out at all angles, cute little brown curls falling onto his forehead; the scent that lingered after Blaine slid past him was damn good too.

_Down boy..._

* * *

Kurt plopped himself down onto the sofa with a huff and glanced around the dreary looking room. The walls were a boring cream shade and the total furniture within the room was the sorry excuse for a couch he was sitting on, a small table with two matching chairs and a sink with a small counter top that was home to a coffee machine, mini fridge a few bit of cutlery and chipped mugs.

Blaine had returned from the bathroom and was watching a confused looking Kurt scanning the room. The small throaty chuckle that left him made the young man sitting on the sofa turn to look in his direction. Both exchanged a small smile and Blaine made his way over to sit on one of the chairs by the table. Both men locked eyes again, Kurt exhaled sharply, he knew he needed to apologise.

"Look, I need to apologise for the way I have acted today. I had a bad morning involving my roommate and then I nearly kill you with the car; even though it was your fault by the way..."

Blaine let out a small laugh at that remark.

"...then I was very short with you, no pun intended I swear, even though you are vertically challenged..."

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and shot Kurt a look of disproval and confusion; was this guy seriously insulting him again!?

"...please don't look at me like that. What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. Please can we start over? We are going to spend quite some time here together and I don't really want us to kill each other...Blood is extremely hard to get out of clothing and I had a manicure two days ago".

Blaine gave Kurt a toothy smile like he had earlier and got up from the chair he was seated on. He approached Kurt and held out his hand for a proper introduction.

"Hi, my name's Blaine",

Raising up from the chair Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, "Kurt".

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Now we have the proper introductions out of the way we need to try and find a way to contact someone and let them know where we are. Any ideas?"

"Well I tried to phone my roommate earlier and I had no signal at all, whole place is a dead zone"

"Hmm, I'll try at the back of the warehouse. My phone won't stop beeping so I hope it's my roommate trying to reach me"

As they walked near the back of the warehouse towards the bathroom; the reception on Blaine's phone picked up and a call finally came through.

"Hello?" Blaine answered hopefully.

"Yo dude, where are you?!" questioned Sam through the receiver.

"I'm at Tilly's Deli"

"It's taken you this long to get a coffee? Dude who are you hooking up with?!"

A blush formed on Blaine's neck and crept up to his cheeks. "No one and it's taken me this long because I've been locked in!"

The reception started to crackle and diminish again.

"Sorry what was that dude? You're breaking up!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"I have been locked in the Grocery store, the owner left us!".

A beep sounded in Blaine's ear and the call was cut off. "SHIT!" Blaine shouted, kicking one of the boxes that was near him across the room. Kurt looked at him concerned.

"What happened?"

Blaine exhaled a sharp, frustrated sigh. "I lost signal".

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked Blaine with worry.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...You hungry?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, shot Blaine a cheeky smile and walked towards the staff room; "You are such a boy..."

Blaine's eyes trailed down to Kurt's ass and watched as slim hips swayed so beautifully away from him. Realising what filth he was thinking he bit his lip to hide a smile and started to follow Kurt back towards the front of the store.

_This could be an interesting night..._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

Hmmm...what shenanigans are the boys going to get up to I wonder?

Any ideas? Just let me know and I'll see what can be put into the story...all ideas used will be credited :D

Reviews and like hugs and Follows & Faves are like jelly & ice cream ;)

Love love, Beth xxx

If you want to chat: Twitter - xBHLx


End file.
